Concurso Anti-Valentin
by HinataRodea
Summary: Disfrutenlo no es muy largo


**Hola...Etto esta es la primera vez que participo en un concurso de este estilo Espero que les guste**

Una feliz pareja caminaba por el parque, iban tomados de la mano y disfrutaban del atardecer donde mostrarían su amor con un beso, antes de sellar el beso un globo de agua helada les callo encima y no solo fue uno literalmente les callo una lluvia de globos de agua que los dejo empapados hasta los huesos, dos "jóvenes" salieron de entre la copa del árbol, donde se encontraba la pareja para salir huyendo de la escena donde había un novio muy molesto por lo hecho a su novia pero ellos no habían sido los únicos afectados del día, durante todo el transcurso de ese día todas las parejas del parque habían terminado empapadas a manos de las mismas personas, una chica rubia y un hombre pelinegro con parche ambos con un odio terrible al 14 de febrero, ya que los amores de su vida les habían sido arrebatados de forma brutal, ¿sus nombres? Isshin Kurosaki y Rangiku Matsumoto pero, ¿quien podía culparlos?, nadie, ya que nadie conocía su sufrimiento

{Ese mismo día unas horas antes en la bodega que usaban de casa}

-¡Hay que hacer algo con esto, ya no lo soporto mas!- Dijo Isshin bastante molesto y con una voz no muy normal que digamos y el eco resonaba por todo el lugar dándole un aire algo espeluznante  
-Lo se pero realmente no hay mucho que podamos hacer no lo crees- Dijo Rangiku tirándose boca abajo en el sillón con un libro-Aun que si te hace sentir mejor podemos ir al parque a molestar gente, tenemos globos de sobra tu dices- continuo ella regresando a su lectura  
-Si seria una buena manera de pasar el día, acepto tu propuesta vamos, yo lleno los globos, tu busca hielo- Dijo Isshin con cara maliciosa  
-Cla... Espera ¿hielo?- Dijo ella muy confundida  
-Por supuesto, que es peor que te tiren globos de agua o globos de agua helada con hielo- Dijo el como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo mundial  
-Etto... (creo que esto se le esta saliendo de las manos) como tu quieras después de todo tu eres el que necesita animarse- Dijo Rangiku acomodándose para dirigirse al congelador que habían robado de un hotel y que ahora estaba lleno de hielo, tomo una hielera, y metió tanto hielo como cupo, Isshin le ofreció la bolsa de globos  
-Tu metes los hielos, mete almenos dos, me los das y yo los lleno de agua, y en una par de horas estaremos en el parque-dijo el tomando los globos que Rangiku le entregaba  
-Pero solo con nuestra fuerza no se romperán, ¿con que los lanzaremos?-pregunto ella  
-Con esta resortera de ultimo modelo y alta calidad modelada por Rangiku- hablaba el pero fue interrumpido  
-¿Con quien hablas?-pregunto ella extrañada  
-Shhh calla y sígueme el juego, algún día seré locutor de radio o vendedor de productos por televisión, ahora ponte a modelar-dijo empujándola hacia un escenario donde aun se encontraban cerradas las cortinas, entonces continuo- consigala por solo $1.99, solo por hoy-se abren las cortinas dejando a la vista una resortera, se prenden los reflectores apuntando hacia ella dejando ciega Rangiku que se encontraba frente a uno en ese momento lo cual causa que se caiga y que la resortera salga volando y le pique un ojo a Isshin  
-Lo siento-dice ella acercándose a el pero al verlo solo se aleja  
-¿Se ve muy mal?-pregunta el ojo casi salido de su órbita  
-No pero por si acaso usa esto-dice ella entregándole un parche

{Momento actual}

-Ya fue mucha diversión por hoy,no me había sentido tan bien en años, vamos a casa Isshin- dijo Rangiku estirándose  
-Tienes razón y ya en casa te daré una sorpresa-  
\- O esta bien vamonos-dijo ella encaminándose a la bodega, fueron todo el camino en silencio, una vez que ambos entraron Rangiku recordó la sorpresa  
-¿Y mi sorpresa?-Pregunto muy emocionada  
-Oh si-dijo el sarcásticamente- Aquí esta-dijo tomando una katana que estaba sobre la mesa, la desenvaino y degolló a Rangiku  
-¡NADIE PUEDE SER FELIZ EL 14 DE FEBRERO NADIEEEEEE!

La policia obviamente no tardo en llegar pero al menos Isshin pudo desahogar su odio contra el mundo a costa de la vida de la única persona que lo entendia

Se que tuvo un final muy sacado de School Days pero pensé que funcionaria aquí asi que espero que les guste


End file.
